spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonders of the Mind
The Wonders of the Mind is a DVD set for both the real and fanon SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. It was only released in the UK, North America and Central America. Episodes Real * Help Wanted * Reef Blower * Ripped Pants * Jellyfishing * F. U. N. * SB-129 * Sleepy Time * Band Geeks * The Secret Box Fanon * The Fury of The Kraken! * Music is Mightier then the Mind Extras Shorts Quick Note: All extras (along with all episodes) are available in all languages provided from the DVD * Squidward's Swim - Squidward decides to relax in the Goo Lagoon, but SpongeBob and Patrick decide to tag along. * Gary's Hidden Life - We look at what Gary does when SpongeBob is out. * Magic! - When Patrick finds a magical wand, he starts to use it in ways which cause the Bikini Bottom to ascend into chaos! Voice Overs Real * Band Geeks * Help Wanted * SB-129 Fanon * The Fury of the Kraken Specials & Merchandise * Plankton's Commentary on "The Fury of The Kraken!" - Plankton watches "The Fury of The Kraken" well talking about interesting topics. * How to "Draw" SpongeBob SquarePants - A 30 minute guide on how to draw all the main characters, Squidward's, SpongeBob's, and Patrick's House and the Krabby Patty! Note: Has scene selection * Sneak peek of a upcoming spin-off! * A two comics of based on the first 2 episodes of Baby Days! * A pack of 5 SpongeBob SquarePants themed pencils! Special DVD Box Edition The Special DVD Box of The Wonders of the Mind (Sometimes shortened to The Special DVD Box of Wonders) is a extension of The Wonders of the Mind DVD. Along with the normal DVD disk for original DVD, there is a second DVD disk that contains: Episodes Note: Tagalog is available on both DVDs Real * Tea at the Treedome * Bubblestand * Plankton! * Jellyfish Jam * Karate Choppers * Suds * Dying for Pie * Wormy * Jellyfish Hunter Fanon * Jellyfish Hunter 2 * Birthday: Spoiled Extras Shorts * Arcade Madness - SpongeBob and Patrick gets addicted to playing an arcade game! * The Cake Robbery - Patrick tries to steal a cake from a bakery! * CoralTube's Funniest Cilps - We watch CoralTube's funniest clips! Voice Overs Real * Suds * Jellyfish Jam * Plankton! * Wormy Fanon * Birthday: Spoiled Specials & Merchandise * A Chapter Book called "The Kraken Attacks!", which is based on fanon episode, "The Fury of the Kraken" * Plankton's Commentary on "Music is Mightier then the Mind" - Plankton watches "Music is Mightier then the Mind" while talking about interesting topics * Storyboards for The Fury of the Kraken! and Birthday: Spoiled * 3 more comics based on the first 3 episodes of the SpongeBob SquarePants series * 2017 & 2018 calendars with pictures for each month from the first 24 episodes of the SpongeBob SquarePants * A SpongeBob SpquarePants themed pencil case with 3 glow-in-the-dark SpongeBob Squarepants pencils Trivia * The Special DVD Box Edition confirms that the working name of "The Fury of the Kraken!" was "The Attack of the Kraken!". * Some episodes like "Tea at the Treedome" and "Bubblestand" were originally going to be in the original DVD but were later put in the second DVD of the Special DVD Box Edition. The reason is unknown why they decided to not put some planned episodes. Category:AFallenPower Category:DVDs Category:2017